The present invention relates to a technique of reading data from a disk through sequential read and outputting readout data in a unit of file.
Conventionally, in case of reading data recorded on a disk during execution of, for example, backup, there is available a technique for performing sequential read in a unit of file regardless of recording positions on the disk (see Non-Patent Document: “VERITAS NetBackup™ 5.0 System Administrator's Guide Vol. 1 UNIX” pp. 118-120, July, 2004, published by VERITAS Software Corporation).
Also available is a technique of reading data from the head of a disk through sequential read and recording readout data on a backup unit.